Warrior Autobots
by starstreaker33
Summary: Shadowwolf is a cat that lost her mate due to Megatron. She is in search of a new one to help her raise her son Bumblebee. Two of the Autobots and one Decepticon have a major crush on her. Who will she chose? Who will help her raise her son? (Its my first crossover hope you like it :) )
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Oh my gosh oh my gosh I got this idea from a pic I saw hope You like :)_

_Jetfire: Wow brother she seems hyper_

_Jetstorm: You are right brother._

* * *

**"Bee where are you?" she asked. She turned around and met Megatron.**

**"Hello little kitten." he said. **

**"I'M NOT A KITTEN YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. She spun around and ran as fast as she could. With her tail trailing her she found Bumblebee's form in a pool of energon. She gasped and ran over laying on the body to protect it from unknown harm.**

**Bumblebee had a bite mark on his neck. He looked up into her eyes with pain in his own.**

**"Mom what are you doing?" he asked. She looked into his eyes and smiled weakly replying, "I'm here to save you Bee." she stood up and grabbed him where a mother would grab her kitten and walked away with him.**

**She looked around the corner to see if any Decepticon was near by. She saw non so she ran with Bee. Turning corner after corner she accidentally ran into Starscream. He looked down at her and bit her neck. **

Shadowwolf screamed in terror of the nightmare she had. She looked around to see the same base she fell asleep in. She got up and walked to Bee's quarters next door to see him still curled up napping. Occasionally his tail will flick meaning he was dreaming a good dream and not a nightmare like she had.

Shadowwolf was a small cat that had been a wolf once, but she found out she was actually a cat. She cared about the Autobots more then anyone, but she didn't have a mate anymore thanks to Megatron. The only thing she had left was her son Bumblebee, she couldn't have anything happen to him.

She walked into his room and curled herself around her only son. Bumblebee woke up whimpering, Shadowwolf licked her sons cheek whispering, "It's alright my little one I'm here." Bumblebee smiled up at his mother and fell back asleep.

The morning came fast, Ratchet flicked his tail in anger because Sari was annoying him. Shadowwolf stretched out and smiled down at her son. She walked around the corner seeing Ratchet getting frustrated. She walked over and picked Sari up by the scuff of her neck making her squirm.

"Thanks Shadow." Ratchet said. Shadow nodded and walked out of the room with Sari in tow. She didn't know someone was watching her every move. Prowl grew fond of her and didn't want to express it in the wrong way fearing she will kill him. Everyone knew Shadow was looking for a new mate to help her raise Bumblebee, the problem was no one wanted to take that much of a responsibility yet.

Bumblebee woke up and looked around for his mother, not seeing her he got up and walked out of the room. Soon he saw her carrying Sari to her room, he followed his mother until Optimus swept him up.

"Let go of me." he said. Optimus didn't comply, he followed after Shadow into Sari's room. Shadow turned around and smiled at Optimus in a thankful way. Once Bumblebee was set down he ran up to his mother. Optimus nodded and left the room, he looked around the base and growled when he saw the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm run a muck. He ran after Jetfire first and soon running head first into a wall.

Shadowwolf walked out of Sari's room with her sleek fur gleaming. She was black with a white star on her forehead and blue stockings. She laughed as Optimus was chasing the twins when Jetfire came by her she grabbed the scuff of his neck and took him into Sari's room. Optimus was out of breath so he stopped his chase after Jetstorm. Shadowwolf was fast enough to get the kitten before he flew off again.

* * *

_Me: There ya go the first chapter of this story :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Shadowwolf watched over the kittens and smiled as Sari and Bumblebee were rolling around pretending to fight. She soon heard the door open. With her ears laid back and her claws drawn she jumped at the intruder. Once realizing it was Jazz she drew her claws away and perked her ears forward.

"What do you want Jazz?" she said getting off of him. Jazz showed her an album with the singer Brittney Spears on the cover. She rolled her eyes and walked away to her son purring as he nuzzled her. Jazz looked away and went over to the stereo and put the CD in. He picked a song that he knew Shadow couldn't resist.

Shadow heard flute music playing and it soon got into her style. She knew this song it was her favorite song.

_He is a hustler he is no good at all _

_he is a loser he is a bum, bum, bum, bum_

_he lies he bluffs he's unverifiable he is a _

_sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun I know _

_you told me I should stay away I know you _

_said he's just a dog astray but he is a bad _

_boy with a tainted heart and even I know _

_this aint smart._

She stood up and walked over to Jazz making him back away from the stereo.

"Jazz you know I don't let the kittens hear that type of music. It is inappropriate for their ears." she said turning it off. Jazz laid his ears back in a apologetic way. Shadow led him to the door. Next thing she knew she had Blurr in her face, "Hello little kitten and how are you?" he said. She laid her ears back and drew her claws baring teeth.

"Hello Blurr and I'm fine." she said with her teeth clenched. She was really annoyed half the time with Blurr because he showed up when she was busy. Even though she was as fast as he was she still didn't like the way he sneaked up to her. Blurr could see she was getting easily annoyed so he just back away.

"Oh OK um I was going to ask you if you wanted to um go for a stroll once your done kitten duty?" he said a little shy. Shadow smiled unclenched her teeth and intertwined her tail with Blurr's. Blurr eyes widened and he smiled in an awkward way. Shadow purred in a way that meant your mine. Blurr smiled and laughed and dashed off.

"Knew I could get him off my trail." Shadowwolf chuckled softly.

Bumblebee was playing around with the Jet twins saying he was better then them because his mother was the mate of a Prime which was true.

"Then explain why your Dad abandoned you and your mother?" They teased. Bumblebee didn't know that his father was killed because he was to young to understand.

Shadow heard that remark towards her son, she turned around and ran up to her fatherless son and took him as he burst into tears. She looked at Jetfire who made the remark.

Later after she got off duty she went for a sunset walk, she usual did this with her mate but she did it alone.

She turned around to meet Prowl's gaze she smiled and motioned him to come closer. Prowl did so and he walk by her.

"Prowl I'm becoming worried about my son. He doesn't know his father is gone, but he is always hurt when someone says his father abandoned him which isn't true." she said. A tear went down her face and it hit the ground.

"Listen shadow your beautiful for any mech to take you. That was the reason Optimus brother Astro took you as a mate. It isn't your fault that Megatron killed him. Those nightmares you get when your mate died is the reason your holding back on trying to find the right mate." Prowl replied seeing a tear streaming down her face.

"Thank you Prowl. I really appreciate the way you've been there ever since Astro's death." she replied. Prowl nodded and his tail reached for hers and once it latched the two stayed side by side.


End file.
